


TORCH

by ohmegaverse



Series: Another Side, Another Story [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, character cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmegaverse/pseuds/ohmegaverse
Summary: Kishi Akio was a guard at Tartarus. He was familiar with villains, and how some of them had bad raps. He knew that sometimes good people got caught up in the crossfire.People like his sister.People like his wife and daughter.People like his nephew and Hawks and Todoroki Touya.---Note: Author's Twitter is 18+CW: Omegaverse, Minor Character DeathBackground: Dabihawks, Terranort/OC, OMC/OFC
Series: Another Side, Another Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840558
Kudos: 2





	TORCH

**Author's Note:**

> *Characters are referred to by their given names for simplicity for later installments of this series.  
> **End notes for more information.
> 
> Riku, Repliku (Ryoichi), and Replitwo (Ryuhaku).
> 
> Typically I use different names for them, but yanno. I'm just here to self indulge at this point.

They’d called him in so he and Haruka could discuss how matters would lie after she passed. 

She crowded the babies into her arms, rubbing off as much of her own island scent onto her boys as she could. Akio Kishi was not a weak man, but he trembled as he combed fingers through the silken black hair of his older sister. His wife and daughter had taken a walk to give the siblings some space to discuss things.

Nanami had already visited Haruka and the babies. Youko had even held the least fussy one, Ryoichi. Akio shuffled a baby into his arm to feed him through a bottle when the other two cried from hunger. Haruka looked lifeless, but she went through the motions to feed them. Akio wanted to call in a wet nurse, or anyone, Haruka looked as if she loathed the experience.

Youko had been born at home in the family nest. She was as brilliant as the daylight itself, and had no problems feeding. She had a head of dark hair to match Akio’s, and when she finally opened her eyes, the scleras were purple like her mother’s. Akio wondered if Youko being born at home helped his and his wife’s adjustment to having a newborn in the house. Maybe it was more so that Youko was a singleton, not a triplet. Youko was all Akio really had to go off of when it came to babies. Well, her and Hato, but that… wasn’t even applicable.

Haruka had told him early on about the boys’ father. All but his name. A charming research assistant who had flirted with her for months, asked her to dinner, and was never to be seen again once she fell pregnant. Silver hair and deep brown eyes, tall and a quirk that gave him a dark edge. Haruka swore, she swore again and again, that she wasn't made to carry babies with darkness quirks.

Akio watched his sister fall asleep mid-feed before he called a nurse in. He held the smallest, Riku, close to his skin. He’d worn a button up, knowing how important skin to skin contact was to the pups. Especially with this little one, almost smothered by his youngest brother, Ryuhaku. They couldn’t confirm just yet that the boys had any sort of darkness quirks, but Haruka was insistent throughout the end of the pregnancy, once she realised that the babies were moving around in their watery home.

_ “It’s from him, they’re from him. Akio, there’s something wrong, there’s something wrong with me. I won’t make it.” Haruka insisted. _

Akio could only nod and hold her hand. They had gone back and forth about this, time and time again. Nanami insisted that once the boys were born that everything would fall into place. It would be a few years yet before they found out the boys’ quirks, there would be so much to look forward to. 

Akio and Nanami did what they could to help. He asked some of his other friends, Nanami reached out to some of the mother groups that were local. So few of them were beta mothers, and usually they weren’t single. They tried to get her into group therapies. Haruka proved every bit as stubborn as the rest of the family came. All he could do towards the end was try and help.

They recognised it for what it was about two weeks before the triplets were born-- Haruka had given up on life. That’s all there was to it. She had given up on a life with her children because she perceived them to be something so dark already. Akio already loved them as his own before they were born. He was at the first ultrasound with his wife, and after a long talk with Nanami, they decided they would take the boys if needed. He just hoped it would never come to that. They both hoped that Haruka, strong willed and hard headed Haruka, would pull through the ante-partum depression, and she would liven up when she held them for the first time.

It was all for naught, Haruka withered away while the two youngest, Ryoichi and Ryuhaku, wailed in her arms. She stopped responding to them, and in a fit of panic, Akio punched the emergency call and asked for assistance. He bundled the boys in a makeshift swaddle. The room felt as if it were spinning, but only in the spot he stood. Life moved too fast and excruciatingly slow as he watched his sister respond with nothing to the nurses. Nanami couldn’t have been far away, and a nurse tried to pull Youko away to show her the nursery. His daughter didn’t budge, but stood at the doorway, watching in horror.

Nanami relieved Akio of two of the babies, allowing him to hold his sister’s hand. It came on so quick, but not unexpected. His sister lost the glow to her skin, the first time he had seen her without the intrinsic light covering her body. She was truly gone…

He didn’t have the heart to mourn, and he didn’t have the wits to answer questions or plan or participate or anything-- his mind couldn’t comprehend what just happened right in his line of sight. He and Nanami were sent to a quiet room where Youko was brought to join. At least their little bit of sunlight was excited. The boys were put into a wide, circular bassinet, and each baby stretched in different ways. Their eyes weren’t open yet, and he had to wonder.

“They never saw their mother’s face, did they…?”

Youko stopped in her tracks, looking around the room. “They’ll see her. I’ll study her picture everyday.”

“You-”

“No, they deserve it. It’s not their fault that Haruka was too sel-”

Her mother stood and cuffed her ear, “don’t you dare!”

Though Akio would be the first to agree, were he not still so shell-shocked with what was happening around him.

Youko and Nanami traded harsh, whispered words back and forth. Youko threw up her hand to block another cuffing, and pointed at the boys in the bassinet. Akio watched the exchange, a little too dead inside to be hurting that two of the most important women in his life were at ends.

This entire year seemed to revolve around baby pains. God knew Keigo and Touya were still suffering from the pain of separation. Hato would have to wait just shy of 8 years until she could meet her Papa. These boys would never know their mother, and their father was a ghost in the wind. He wasn’t much of one to wax nostalgic, but he remembers being curled up with Nanami for that first week or so, just taking care of his new little family. That the worst they dealt with was keeping up with laundry and having to sleep in shifts.

They would be doing that again… Akio scrubbed a hand over his face. It would be difficult with one baby, but he was nearing 50. In a few short years, Youko would be graduating high school and moving on to do whatever she decided. College was  _ probably _ off of the table now, but who actually knew what would happen. Maybe there would be some sort of scholarship or--

Nanami picked up a baby and put him into Akio’s arms, hoping to pull him out of the stupor he was in. “He’s being fussy, and you’re always so good with babies.” She said, helping him angle the newborn. He fell back into it so easily, but his mind was still far off.

\----

The boys had lived with them for a short 8 months, and they were enjoying their first summer. Well, enjoying was a strong term. The boys sunburnt easily, and they weren’t exactly thrilled to be kept in their little play area. Ryoichi stayed in the pen, mostly laying on his tummy or following Riku around. Ryuhaku, on the other hand, was scooped up and bounced on Youko’s hip because he kept causing chaos. As much chaos as an infant his age could. The chaos specifically being pulling his brother down every single time he stood up, just for the fun of it.

Youko passed the youngest of the three off to Akio. “Mom and I are going to head to the grocery. Will you be okay?” She asked, gesturing to Ryu.

Akio bounced the baby a few times, “I’ll be okay, he just needs… a lot of attention. Don’t you, Ryu?” The baby stared at him with yellow-green eyes and blinked a few times before smiling. “That’s a yes.”

Thirty minutes passed since Akio had settled back into the house, and had plopped the 3 boys in the tub. Their hair was getting longer, which signaled time for a haircut. Akio moved Ryoichi to the middle, to stop Ryu from pulling Riku’s hair. “Listen here, you are too young to be doing the sibling rivalry thing.” He washed the babies, and wrapped each in a towel. The boys were shuttled to the nursery in an empty laundry basket because they were too big to be swaddled and carried everywhere, and too devious to be left unattended.

They were dressed and put down from naptime when he felt his house rock and shudder. The lights flickered off, and unnatural darkness approached from outside. Akio used his quirk to find his way back to the room with the boys. His phone rang, wind howled, and he made the hard decision to dash back to the kitchen to the phone.

It was a good thing that landlines weren’t entirely a thing of his past. Mostly, it was for those in law enforcement. “Are you okay?” a voice belonging to someone from Tartarus said. “Kishi, are you okay?”

His ears rang, “I’m okay, I need to grab my sons-”

“-Dark Seeker is free! He has been spotted in your area!”

Akio murmured a long line of expletives, “who’s on the case?”

The line had gone dead, but it sounded like Deku and Purple Haze were on it. That was good enough for Akio. He scrambled back to the nursery, finding all three boys standing frozen in their cribs and looking at the window. Akio hadn’t heard much about Dark Seeker, Touya was his charge. But the man staring back at the boys was wrapped up in a purple and black spiral. He smirked when Akio met his eyes, deep and amber. The man receded into the darkness and debris he had brought with him, and had Akio not known better, he would have insisted that no one was there to begin with. 

Akio scrambled, pulling a playpen and the boys into the hallway. Every so often, Akio wished he had a more defensive quirk that could actually help people, rather than making him a convenient tool in a power outage… well, he supposed right now was well enough, with three little boys wailing with the storm outside. He knew next to nothing about Ansem, if that were actually his name to begin with. When he got back to work, he would have to ask a colleague, or possibly even Touya. Though the Dark Seeker seemed to have no ties to the League, and the only other tie seemed to be a straight and narrow brother with a Nothingness type quirk. He bundled his sons into his arms, worrying now more than he had in months.

What if Haruka were right? Right that one or the whole three of them possessed some form of a darkness quirk? Akio didn’t believe the quirk made a person, never bought that, but others sure did. From the times he had talked to Purple Haze and the other unlikely heroes, people were… unforgiving to certain quirks. Things that mimicked the powers in old comic books-- hell, even new ones.

Youko and Nanami burst in through the door, looking a little haggard and worse for wear, not really being recognisable as their usual selves. Probably thanks to Youko. They dropped the groceries and joined Akio in the madness of screaming babies and howling winds. Things crashing around outside. Akio and Nanami did the best they could to shield their little family with their bodies up against a firmer wall. 

Youko was shaking worse than the rest of them. “I think he wants us.” She mumbled, covering Ryoichi’s ears as he sobbed. She glanced between her parents, “The storm is centred around us! I think he wants the--”

“Youko! Quiet!” Akio commanded, eyes blinking off. “He knows we’re here, we have to be careful.” He didn’t want to give too much information. He didn’t know who was listening. If not the Dark Seeker, then who else? Surely him escaping the pits of Tartarus wasn’t a solo job. He was charming and powerful, but he wreaked havoc along the coasts of Japan for the better part of a decade before Shouto had put him down.

Shouto! Akio’s stomach dropped. What if Hawks became involved? What about Hato? Akio began to shiver, although the noises outside changed in tone and by the waves shaking the house, the only logical conclusion he could come to was that Deku had arrived on scene. Not that he didn’t have full faith in the number one hero, especially after taking down One-For-All and his successor, but even the most powerful of Quirk users had to have back up, on either side.

Someone with speed would need to go out-- Akio’s mind reeled with protocols and pairings that could take this villain down quickly and efficiently. It kept him calm enough for what was to come.

The sudden quiet.

The eye of the storm.

Nanami glanced up at Akio, looking around their surroundings. “I don’t think it’s over.”

“He’s their father.” Youko said, scooping Riku onto one thigh before placing Ryuhaku on the other. She kissed the top of their little heads, and the pieces clicked in Akio’s mind.

Charming. Silver hair, amber eyes. “He’s been in Tartarus.” Akio breathed. He couldn’t deny the possibility that the Dark Seeker was the boy’s uncle. That the Dark Seeker’s brother was in fact the man who preyed on his sister; the man who had sired the boys.

The worst part is that he couldn’t even figure out a reasoning for it, what kind of motive they would have for murdering--

_ No, no _ , he mentally corrected.  _ Haruka gave up on her own. _

Explosions raged outside, followed by the shaking of the house, it sounded like the battle was waged in their own backyard. In all likelihood? 

He shouted over the noise that they needed to move. Even the babies’ cries were drowned out by the fight. Each picked up a child and continued further into the house, avoiding as many back-facing windows as possible. There was only so much they could do. Their quirks couldn’t shield them from the shrapnel. They had just their bodies alone to go against the panelling and wood being torn up.

The trek downstairs was nerve wracking, but familiar red feathers swarmed the house, and Akio couldn’t help but sigh in relief, vision losing clarity with tears being cried. Keigo found them, and helped them to escape from their own home and into a safe area commandeered by various members of the new generation of heroes. Hawks gave evacuation orders, and soon, the Kishi family was moved to a small hotel a good distance from their home. Keigo stayed with them once the others were tended to, and talked with Akio out on the patio in hushed tones.

They didn’t see a reason to keep a permanent detail on the family-- a fatal mistake, but it was all they could ask for to be put up for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue of _Another Side, Another Story_ AU. BNHA x KH Crossover.
> 
> For clarification: Xemnas, Ansem SOD, and Terranort are triplets.
> 
> Terranort will be referred to as Xehanort II.
> 
> Terranort is the sire of The Rikus.


End file.
